What Might Have Been
by Libby Sarah
Summary: Years after solving it, Sarah realizes she longs for the excitement and mystery of the Labyrinth. She calls for Jareth, only to find that he's moved on. But will Sarah except it? Will she, too, move on? *Inspired by the song by Little Texas*
1. Chapter One

"Goodnight, Miss Sarah," the little boy of four whispered as he and the other children headed upstairs to bed.   
  
"Goodnight, Even." Sarah smiled and waved to him.   
  
"I'll be back down soon," Keisha began, "as soon as these young ones are all asleep!" The woman tickled Evan, who giggled and ran up ahead of her toward his room. Keisha raced behind him, giggling as well.   
  
When the troops were in their rooms, waiting for Keisha, Ellie, and Anthony to tuck them in, Sarah started cleaning up the school papers from the afternoon classes. Most of them were drawings from Art Class. Of all the things to do at the Applebee Orphanage, Art Class was the children's favorite.   
  
Ashley had drawn a beautiful sunset Not bad for a seven-year-old, thought Sarah. The triplets, Bradley, Jason, and Camry, all drew dogs; their favorite animal. Heather used different shades of pink to draw numerous hearts of all sizes. It was for Julian, the boy she liked, but Sarah knew that Heather was too shy to actually give it to him.   
  
"Boy, what a day!" Sarah drew in her breath quickly and blew it out all at once. She collected all the pictures and other papers into an awkward pile and picked it up.   
  
Just as she turned to head toward the stairs, a lone paper got loose from the pile and slowly made it's descent to the floor. Sarah sighed and returned the rest of the pile to the table. Bending down to retrieve it, her breath suddenly caught.   
  
A white owl was drawn on the paper. It sat on a tree branch in the moonlight. The eyes seemed to burn into hers. But there was no name; no indication of the artist.   
  
"Miss Sarah?" A small child's voice called softly from the stairs. Sarah shook her head and blinked, looking up from the drawing.   
  
"Maria? What are you doing up at," she checked at her watch, surprising herself, "ten-thirty? Bedtime was a while ago, young lady."   
  
"I know," the dark-haired child of seven said, "but I had a bad dream."   
  
Sarah smiled and sighed at once, then put down the drawing and went to Maria, who sat on the bottom step.   
  
"What was it about?" she asked, putting an arm around her. Maria chewed her lip.   
  
"My mommy. She was drinking again."   
  
Sarah winced. Maria's father had died when she was five, and her mother began drinking. When the girl showed up at school with a black eye, social services took action. Maria would have gone to a foster home, but at the loss of her daughter, her mother had gone to another bar, and drove home. Maria wasn't informed of the accident, only that her mother couldn't see her anymore.   
  
"Miss Sarah, would you tell me a story of the magic maze again?" The girl yawned and leaned against Sarah's leg. Again, Sarah's breath caught. She'd told all the children at the orphanage the story of the Labyrinth, but of course, not the whole truth, and not as if she'd ever been there.   
  
"You have to say special words to get there." Sarah found herself saying, almost against her will. "And there, before you in the rising sun, is a Labyrinth. It amazes you by how large it is. Once inside, there are many passages and doors you can take. To get through, to the center. To the castle."   
  
Suddenly, unwelcome tears came to Sarah's eyes. She instantly blinked them away, fearing Maria would notice. "In that castle lives the King of the Goblins, Jareth."   
  
She swallowed and took a deep breath. Maria was fast asleep. Sarah picked her up gently and carried her to the last room on the left. Tucking the girl in made Sarah sigh with relief. Maria didn't see her tears, withheld for so long-too long. The first time Sarah had divulged the tale, she convinced herself it was just the way she told it: a fantasy for the children to take in. But more and more, something inside of her that lay dormant for years had brought back the memories, and the love of magic, mystery, and enchantment.   
  
Sarah whirled around at the sound of something taping against the window. She rushed to it, almost tripping over a toy on the floor, and peered outside, straining her eyes to see what it was.   
  
What was that she saw? It was white and looked airborne…   
  
"No!" Sarah nearly screamed, shaking her head. She tore from the room, down the stairs, and out of the orphanage. She just couldn't take it anymore.   
  
A light rain began halfway to the payphone on the corner, but by the time Sarah reached it, there was a total downpour. She deposited her money and dialed her father's number.   
  
"Williams Residence." Karen answered. "Whom may I say is speaking?"   
  
"It's me, Karen." Sarah replied, already becoming annoyed. "Can I speak to Toby?"   
  
"He's having a guest sleep over."   
  
"Yeah, I know. It's all he's talked about for weeks. Just put him on." There was more than a hint of challenge in Sarah's voice.   
  
"Fine." Karen agreed. The phone was put down, and Sarah heard her stepmother talking with Toby. At the mention of just who was on the phone, her half-brother squealed.   
  
"Sarah!" Toby shouted happily.   
  
"Hey, honey." Sarah smiled at the sound of his voice. She hadn't seen him for months; letters and phone calls had to do, because she didn't feel like going home to under-appreciative parents. "Do you have time to talk?" Toby hesitated before saying,   
  
"Casey and I were going to watch a movie."   
  
"Okay, Toby."   
  
"Sarah? Are you alright?" Asked her brother, his tone that of worry for his sister. Sarah realized she had started to cry and abruptly stopped.   
  
"Sure, Toby, I'm fine." She assured him.   
  
"Well, maybe I can talk for just a minute."   
  
"Great. Toby, do you remember when you were six, and I read you one of my fantasy stories? You pointed to the castle on one page, and told me 'It was scary there!'?"   
  
Again, there was hesitation. Sarah sighed, thinking herself crazy to actually make a big deal out of what a six-year-old child with a book would say.   
  
"Yeah." Toby answered at last. Sarah was shocked.   
  
"What did you mean by that, honey? Do you remember?"   
  
"Yes. That castle had mean monsters that made my cry! They were scary!" Toby sounded as if he may cry this very moment.   
  
"It's okay, Toby! Don't cry, sweetie! Do you remember when I saved you from the monsters?"   
  
"An' you gave me your teddy bear, Lancelot."   
  
"I did, didn't I?" Sarah asked, only now recalling her old, beloved bear.   
  
"Sarah, Casey and I are going to watch "'The Little Mermaid now'…"   
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry I called you when you're having a friend over, Toby."   
  
"No, it's okay." The boy's sad tone washed away. "I miss you sissy."   
  
"I miss you, too, honey." Sarah made kissing noises and Toby began to giggle. "Goodbye, Toby."   
  
"Goodbye, Sarah."   
  
* * * * *   
  
The rain beating down on the windows didn't bother Sarah, nor did the constant flashes of bright lightning. She could always sleep through them.   
  
It was the dreams that got to her…   
  
She was all alone in the dark. No sound of movement anywhere. Slowly, a man protruded from the darkness, wearing all white. He held a crystal out to her. Sarah swallowed and reached out for it, when she heard a loud ticking noise. It grew louder as a large, white clock appeared before them. Time was almost up. Against her will, she shouted,   
  
"You have no power over me!"   
  
In no more than an instant, the man became an owl, the crystal shattered, and the clock vanished, striking thirteen. "No…" was all she could say, all she could think. "No! I…I change my mind!"   
  
But it was too late. It always was. She'd had this dream for years, and chose to ignore them. Only, she couldn't now. Not after talking to Toby, and telling the tale to Maria, and seeing the drawing of the owl…   
  
"No!" Sarah shot up, her hair matted to her face. Luckily, her scream was drowned out by the thunder.   
  
She grabbed jeans, a gray top, and a sweatshirt, and for the second time that night, tore from the orphanage, outside, and in the pouring rain.   
  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take ME away…right now!"   
  
At first, nothing happened, and Sarah fell to her knees. But before she could scream again, a slimy hand closed over her mouth, and she was pulled into the night. 


	2. Chapter Two

Warm sunlight bathed Sarah, but all she knew was that her eyes hurt, and she squinted.   
  
"Your Highness!" A shrill voice cried. "The Lady stirs!"   
  
'Lady'?   
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. She lay in a small bed, facing a window. But Sarah was alone. Who had cried out?   
  
"How is she?" Another voice, both angry and concerned at once. "No harm came to the girl?"   
  
"None." The shrill voice answered. "She fainted when we brought her; I guess she was scared."   
  
"You guess she was scared?!"   
  
He entered the room, Goblin in tow, and Sarah sat up, gasping. This caused Jareth to rush to her bedside. "Sarah? Are you alright?"   
  
"I didn't…ex-expect it to…work." Sarah admitted, sitting up quickly. Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine." She answered.   
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" The King asked, pulling up a chair Sarah hadn't noticed was there. He straddled it, crossing his arms on the top of its back.   
  
"Yes." Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I wished myself Underground. But all I remember after that is waking up here."   
  
"That would be due to your 'kidnappers'." Jareth turned and glared at the Goblin, who quivered and left abruptly. "I apologize for them frightening you."   
  
"Who said anything about me being 'frightened'?" Sarah sat up straighter, the old look of defiance on her face. The King smiled.   
  
"No matter." He pulled the chair closer to her and his expression became quite serious. "Sarah, I have but one question: why? After all this time. You seem to have a content life."   
  
Sarah closed her eyes for what felt like an eternity. When she finally opened them, she found herself staring into the same blue and green eyes she'd gazed into seven years ago. But for some reason, there was no tension within them, and that made what she had to say a great deal easier.   
  
"When I got back, I made a decision about what to do with my life: I'd protect unwanted children form you." At this, Sarah felt herself blush, but she still held her head high. "They aren't unwanted by choice, but I didn't think that would matter to you." She hesitated before adding, "I did my best to forget you."   
  
"I see. And that's why you told those children all about my Labyrinth and I?"   
  
"I thought they'd enjoy hearing about something fantastical and enchanting."   
  
"Forgive me, Sarah, but you lie." Jareth hid a smile. "I can still read your eyes, even after all these years."   
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly, too proud to admit he was partially right.   
  
"So, you were spying on me? She inquired, changing the subject. "With a crystal, I suppose?"   
  
"For a time, yes." Jareth replied with confidence, as if defending himself. "But after awhile, I decided to let you have your privacy."   
  
"Thank you so much." Sarah said sarcastically, throwing off the covers without thinking. To her relief, her clothes were still on. They were dry, on the plus side, but she resolved not to ask.   
  
"So," Jareth got up from his chair and went to the window, "tell me, Sarah. What happened? What made you so desperate to wish yourself away?" He paused. "I thought you hated me."   
  
"I never said that." Sarah protested quickly-too quickly. Jareth turned his head momentarily; she saw him grin.   
  
"Could have fooled me." He remarked, mock pain in his voice.   
  
"I had to save my brother!" Sarah jumped up, hands in the air. "And I confess here and now that I thought I hated you at the time. But I realized you just did what I asked you to." She stood beside him and stared at the Labyrinth below. "It's been years, Jareth. I've realized the error of my ways."   
  
"So you have." The King agreed, turning to face her.   
  
"What about you?" Sarah asked curiously. "After you…let me go."   
  
Jareth's grin half-fading, he took her hands in his own and led them from the room.   
  
"Let's go somewhere private."   
  
Sarah was about to ask why this small, hardly furnished room wasn't private enough, but she held her tongue and followed him.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Jareth closed the door to a larger room; it was a sort of parlor, from the looks of things. A fireplace off to one corner, a dark red couch, a red, velvet chair with an end table along side it. Even a large rug in the middle of it all.   
  
After seating Sarah in the red chair, he pulled up a footstool-type chair for himself.   
  
"Jareth," Sarah began, confused. "What did happen after I left?"   
  
"First, before, I start, I must make a confession. After you returned home, you, your friends, and other creatures of my Labyrinth danced the night away in your bedroom."   
  
"How did you-"   
  
"I watched. I thought it far beyond unfair that you'd beaten me, and I followed you back Aboveground."   
  
"As the owl." Sarah shifted in her seat, but expressed no shock. She'd seen him, flying out the front door of her house that night.   
  
"Yes." Jareth nodded. "And after I'd seen enough, I flew home to my castle. Needless to say, I was put out and went through a range of emotions: rage, that you'd won; sadness, that I'd lost you; happiness, for I'd be my match.   
  
Sarah pushed a lock of long, dark hair out of her eyes. A stab of guilt went through her, for she had done her best to forget him.   
  
"There's something you're not telling me." Sarah announced finally. "I can see it in your eyes."   
  
"You always could." The King rose to his feel and went to the fireplace. There, he laid his elbow upon the mantel and rested his head upon his fist. "Are you ready for this?"   
  
"I solved your Labyrinth, Jareth." Sarah reminded him. "I'm ready for anything." He wished she didn't look so confident as continued.   
  
"A year after you solved my Labyrinth, a rough-and-tumble girl of eighteen wished her small sister away. The child was a month short to of ten years old, and I must say I felt pity for her. Catrina's sister, Ana, didn't lover her at all. Ana was my worst case yet. Eve you, Sarah, loved your brother.   
  
"I offered Ana the opportunity to save her sister; she refused. Something about this head-strong teenager attracted me to her." He faintly smiled at Sarah. "She reminded me of you, but Ana also had her own sort of fire. She was defiant, and talked back to me on more than one occasion, and stood up to me-all the time well aware I possessed magic and she did not. The only thing that bothered me was Ana's lack of love for her sister. Everyone who was offered to solve my Labyrinth accepted. She was the first to decline."   
  
"She sounds heartless." Sara commented softly, for she had to admit: she did love Toby.   
  
"I had that exact same feeling." Agreed Jareth. "And because I had such pity for Catrina, I went to see Ana more than once after that. Each time, she replied the same, 'I hate my sister. I refuse to save her.'   
  
"But I was determined to convince her to reclaim her sister. In the meantime, little Catrina stayed in a small room three doors from my own chamber, so I could keep a close I on her. It was one night when she was staying with me when I heard her crying. I went to her at once and asked her what the matter was. 'Ana.' She told me. 'I know why she doesn't want to come for me.'   
  
Catrina told me of how upon her birth, the girls' mother had died, and Ana forever blamed her for it. Then, the day of Ana's eighteenth birthday, Catrina and her father went shopping for a present. On the way home, a drunk driver swerved in front of them and they crashed. The child broke her leg, but her father did not survive."   
  
"I'd never wish upon my worst enemy what that child had to go through." Sarah told Jareth.   
  
"Nor would I." The King sighed sadly. "And of course, this didn't repair any of the damage between the sisters. Though Ana did become her sister's legal guardian, but only because she knew her parents would hate to see them separated. She then began having dreams in which people wished away the unwanted, and soon tried her luck.   
  
"It was then I understood. Ana was never truly heartless; a painful life was the cause of her hatred for Catrina. So, since Ana would not hear me out, I went into her dreams…   
  
"Happy was the dream she dreamt. Her mother and father took her on a picnic in the park, and the weather was beautiful. Then, suddenly, a baby appeared on the picnic blanket, and her mother began to fade away.   
  
"'No!' Ana screamed frantically. 'Mama! Please don't leave me!'   
  
I caused it to become dark in the recesses of her mind, and she was quite scared. 'Ana,' I began, 'you know as well as I do that Catrina is not to blame for your parents' death.' I saw the eight-year-old advance to her present age, and a tear roll down her cheek. 'She didn't kill my mother. Or my father.' Ana spoke finally. 'I never meant to push her away.'   
  
"When I asked her if she'd like to solve my Labyrinth this time, she smiled brightly and whispered 'With all my heart.'   
  
"After she woke the next morning, I brought her Underground. With pride and faith in her, I watched Ana enter the Goblin City from my crystal, Catrina by my side. The child was thrilled that her sister was coming for her. With minutes to spare, Ana entered my Throne Room, and the sisters embraced. Never have I seen such a warm expression of love and forgiveness.   
  
"I looked at Ana, she looked at me, and our eyes locked. We silently decided none of use would ever be apart again." He finished. Sarah blinked in shock.   
  
"You mean, they're still here?" she questioned, a smile forming on her lips. "Can I meet them?"   
  
"I…guess that would be alright." Jareth agreed nervously. Sarah got up and advanced toward the door. "That wasn't too shocking."   
  
"Perhaps because I have not yet told you the last detail."   
  
"What would that be?"   
  
Jareth paused before he answered,   
  
"Ana is my wife." 


	3. Chapter Three

Sarah sank to her knees before Jareth realized what was happening. She'd gone pale, and when she tried to speak, nothing came out.   
  
"Are you okay, Sarah?" Jareth inquired, helping her to her feet and laying her on the couch.   
  
"Your wife…?" Sarah repeated. The King sighed and paced as he spoke.   
  
"I told you I was angry and upset after you left. Perhaps we married to hastily, though we did wait two years, until Ana was twenty. But it was right, I know it was. Hers was a troubled heart until I came along; mine was a lonely and broken one. Catrina even gave us her blessing, something that made Ana and I very happy."   
  
"And are you happy?" asked Sarah, swallowing a lump in her throat.   
  
"Of course we are!" Yelled Jareth, forgetting he had to handle this just right. "We've 'adopted' Catrina as our own and are trying for another child."   
  
"No…" Sarah put a hand to her head.   
  
"After all these years, I thought you'd be happy for me. We've both moved on; I know I'm glad."   
  
"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered. "Is that what you want? My apology?" Jareth sighed and went to the couch, then knelt beside her.   
  
"I want nothing from you, Sarah. But I'm the one who must apologize. For the way I acted when you were in my Labyrinth, and for the unhappiness in your life.   
  
"I never said I was unhappy!" Sarah sat up quickly as she protested; Jareth laid her back down.   
  
"You're not yet over the shock, dear girl."   
  
"To hell with my shock!" Sarah yelled as she pushed his arms off her shoulders. "And I am happy! My working at the orphanage is the best thing in my life. But the more I feed those childrens' minds with stories of your Labyrinth, the more I want to be here."   
  
"Again, I'm sorry, Sarah. That won't make up for anything, I know, but please, except it."   
  
"I can't."   
  
The next events seemed to take place within a matter of seconds. Sarah stood and ran to the door, flinging it open and like the wind flew down the hall, toward no place in particular.   
  
"Sarah! Don't do this!" She heard Jareth call. There was no harshness in his tone, yet Sarah was almost afraid of him. If he caught her, he'd make her accept the truth, and she refused to accept it.   
  
Sarah turned her head, just to see if Jareth was coming after her, when she ran into someone.   
  
Jareth.   
  
He put his arms around her, though she struggled to make him let her go.   
  
"Please!" She begged, crying again. "Tell me this is a dream! Tell me it's a trick!"   
  
"Sarah, you know better. If it were a trick, it would be quite cruel, would it not?"   
  
"I'll do the Labyrinth over!" She sobbed, pulling away enough just to look into his eyes. "And I won't turn down your offer, I promise!"   
  
"Sarah…" Jareth whispered. He hugged her, as a friend hugs a friend, and this time, she didn't struggle.   
  
Only cried tears of pain and loss on the King's shoulder.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Having no knowledge of his actions, Sarah was soon in the small bed again, courtesy of Jareth's sleeping spell. This was hard for her, he knew, but she'd accept everything in time.   
  
He watched her sleep, and wondered: was she happy? Yes, she had her family, and yes, she had her job with the children at the orphanage, but Sarah did crave the magic she'd experience in the Labyrinth. Magic that just didn't exist on her world.   
  
Jareth saw her stir and stretch, then open her eyes and sit up slowly.   
  
"Sarah, are you feeling any better?" He asked, concerned.   
  
"Can I meet her?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Can I meet your wife, Ana?"   
  
The King thought about this unusual request. Sarah was fragile right now, and could have another outburst. Not only that, but how would Ana take it?   
  
"Yes." Jareth answered. "But you must promise not to make a scene."   
  
"I won't." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "I'd just like to congratulate the only other person to solve your Labyrinth." She forced a smile, but it was a start.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Jareth stopped in front of a large, wooden door and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.   
  
"Catrina's with her. Please, don't say one thing to upset them."   
  
"What little faith you have in me." Sarah reached forward and pulled the brass handle toward her. Despite what she'd read about castles, the door did not creak as it opened. She peered in.   
  
A firey-haired woman, a few years older than Sarah, sat in a rocking chair, crocheting tiny clothes. She wore a silk blue dress and silver sandals. Ana was beautiful.   
  
Catrina was lying on her stomach on the floor reading a book. She was fingering her short, brown hair and kicking her feet in the air. She looked just like her sister, Sarah observed.   
  
The King stepped into the room beside her then, and cleared his throat softly. Ana and Catrina looked up, smiling when they saw Jareth, but glancing at Sarah with confusion.   
  
"This is Sarah Williams." Jareth announced. Ana's face lit up.   
  
"The one you told me about?" She asked anxiously.   
  
Sarah blinked, then turned to Jareth with anger and embarrassment in her eyes.   
  
"She knew about me all along?"   
  
"I told her the truth about your journey," Jareth answered. "I had nothing to hide.   
  
"Jareth told me you were the first person to solve his Labyrinth." Ana spoke with pride. "Congratulations!"   
  
"Who was it?" Catrina asked, jumping up and joining the small group.   
  
"Excuse me?" Sarah faced her, confused.   
  
"You had to wish someone away for Jareth to take." The girl winked at him.   
  
"My brother, Toby." Sarah half-smiled. "He's eight, now."   
  
"Oh, he was really young, then. I was older than he is now when I was wished away. But I'm sure Jareth's filled you in."   
  
"Yeah. And I'm very…happy…for both you and Ana. Finding what you wanted to make your lives complete."   
  
Jareth gave her credit for not breaking down in front of them, but he knew in his heart she didn't mean what she'd said.   
  
"Thank you." Ana beamed. "And I hope you find what you're looking for, too."   
  
"Well, Sarah, I've kept you long enough." Jareth spoke up. "It's time to go."   
  
"No!" shouted Sarah, whirling around to look in him the eye. "I can't go back! Ever! I had good reason to come back and you know it!" Her eyes watered and she shook terribly.   
  
Jareth sighed and turned his eyes on his wife's. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. Ana nodded, and before Sarah could blink, the room disappeared. 


	4. Chapter Four

*Note: "What Might Have Been" belongs to Little Texas. It's NOT mine, I'm just using it for my fic. Enjoy!*   
  
  
  
One moment, they were standing in one of Jareth's many rooms in his castle, and the next, Sarah and the Goblin King were…she didn't know where they were.   
  
Red, orange, and shades in between surrounded them like a bubble; they were the only ones there, wherever that was.   
  
"What is this?" asked Sarah, her soft voice echoing slightly.   
  
"A choice."   
  
"I don't understand." She was trying so hard to be brave, but failing.   
  
"Sarah," Jareth began, "there's a song from your world that might help us both."   
  
"I doubt that," Sarah whispered, tears in her eyes. Jareth took a deep breath, held Sarah's hands in his own, and they both sat on the only object with them; a small bench. As they faced one another, he began to sing:   
  
  
  
Sure I think about you now and then   
  
But it's been a long, long time   
  
I've got a good life now, I've moved on   
  
So when you cross my mind…   
  
  
  
I try not to think about what might have been   
  
'Cause that was then,   
  
And we have taken different roads   
  
We can't go back again   
  
There's no use givin' in   
  
And there's no way to know   
  
What might have been   
  
  
  
We could sit and talk about this all night long   
  
And wonder why we didn't last   
  
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know   
  
But we'll have to leave them in the past   
  
  
  
So try not to think about what might have been   
  
'Cause that was then,   
  
And we have taken different roads   
  
We can't go back again   
  
There's no use givin' in   
  
And there's no way to know   
  
What might have been   
  
  
  
The same old look in your eyes   
  
It's a beautiful night   
  
I'm so tempted to stay   
  
But too much time has gone by   
  
We should say goodbye   
  
And turn and walk away…   
  
  
  
And try not to think about what might have been   
  
'Cause that was then,   
  
And we have taken different roads   
  
We can't go back again   
  
There's no use givin' in   
  
And there's no way to know   
  
What might have been   
  
  
  
No, we'll never know…   
  
What might have been…   
  
* * * * *   
  
"As I said before, Sarah, you have a choice." Jareth repeated.   
  
A door, full of white, brilliant light opened, and Sarah had to shield her eyes. "You can stay in my Labyrinth, in my castle, even, and live with the false hope that I will love you again," Jareth continued, "or you can go back to your own world, where I know you'll find someone someday who will make you as happy and Ana has made me."   
  
He stood up, and helped Sarah do the same, then put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "What will it be?"   
  
She just stood there for a moment, and, thinking hard about Jareth's deep words, smiled. This surprised Jareth so much that he had to blink as she took his hands off her shoulders, still smiling, and walked toward the door. "Sarah?"   
  
"I'm going home." She told him, her voice no longer full of regret or sadness. Jareth grinned; she'd made the right choice.   
  
Just before she reached the door, Sarah looked back at him and frowned. "Will I ever see you again?"   
  
"Look in your hand." Jareth answered.   
  
Sarah held up her hand, and gasped as she saw she held a crystal. "Whenever you need a friend, you'll know how to call me." He explained.   
  
"Thank you." Sarah touched the crystal to her heart, silently promising she would.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Sarah took a deep breath, and, without another glance behind her, she fully stepped through the door. It closed behind her; Jareth was relived she'd done it so well.   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Miss Sarah…" a chorus of soft voiced caused the woman to yawn and stretch; she opened her eyes to find eight children surrounded the chair she was draped on. They giggled when she fully awoke, and Sarah smiled. It was great to be with the kids she loved.   
  
"Alright, you little rugrats!" called Ellie, clapping her hands. "Miss Sarah just woke up! Let her plan her revenge in peace!"   
  
The children giggled harder and hurried to the kitchen hall where Anthony and Keisha were making breakfast.   
  
"What a night," Sarah mumbled, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"How come you slept on the chair last night anyway?" Asked Ellie. A wry grin spread across her face. "Couldn't keep your hands off of Anthony?"   
  
"Eleanor! There are children nearby!" Sarah scolded in a loud whisper, but she laughed in spite of herself. She needed to laugh again. It was her first step to moving on.   
  
Just like the Goblin King had moved on. 


	5. Chapter Five

*9 months later…*   
  
  
  
The room had been dark for hours, but it glowed brilliantly bright now, and Sarah knew not why. Squinting did nothing but hurt her eyes, so she got out of bed and searched for its source.   
  
Sarah went to her trunk, full of soft blankets and pillows and lifted out the crystal Jareth had given her. It pulsed as well as glowed, and Sarah nearly dropped it back into the trunk.   
  
Immediately, she knew she was needed, and Sarah closed her eyes, concentrated on the castle, and disappeared from the room.   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Catrina, get a damp cloths! She's very warm!" Jareth ordered, running across the room the room to get this and that.   
  
"Got it!" The teenager was gone in two seconds; she had a cloth with her and was back in the room just as fast.   
  
"You did this to me!" Screamed Ana. The pain had really gotten to her; Catrina bit her tongue to keep from laughing.   
  
"Seeing as how you'll be regretting this later, dear wife, I choose to ignore that remark." The King kissed his wife, who in turn screamed in his ear. Unintentionally, of course.   
  
Sarah appeared outside the makeshift delivery room and knocked on the door. Catrina opened it and squealed.   
  
"She's here!" Announced the soon-to-be aunt, her brown eyes shinning. "Oh, Sarah, you're just in time!"   
  
"I am?" Sarah entered the room as Catrina stood aside and surveyed the scene: the Goblin King looked far past nervous, but hid it by pretending to be suave and poised. The Goblin Queen, on the other hand, was on the bed, screaming and blaming her husband for her present situation. Sarah smiled.   
  
"Ah, Sarah!" Jareth hugged his old friend tight, then faced Ana again. "You need to help me." He whispered. "I have no idea what I'm doing!"   
  
"Amateur," Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. "Watch the Master."   
  
"You've done this before?" Jareth asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah," Sarah tossed her head, "as a matter of fact, I have. I'm proud to say that I accomplished many a thing after my journey through your Labyrinth."   
  
Jareth nodded happily and put an arm around Catrina, who now stood at his side.   
  
"She's moved on, Cat." He told the girl as Sarah began to coach his wife. "I knew she could."   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Would you like to hold my son, Sarah?" Jareth asked softly. The tiny, red-faced, squirming baby boy in his arms didn't dare to cry, for his mother was asleep, and he somehow knew.   
  
"Of course." Sarah grinned as the King placed the child in her own arms.   
  
"Thank you." Jareth glowed with pride and appreciation.   
  
"You're most entirely welcome, your Majesty." Sarah said and smiled at him. "Now, I know neither of us would give the for what might have been."   
  
  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
